Duty cycle recreation based on an input clock signal can be achieved by a center-tapped delay line which is delay-locked to the period of the input clock signal. However, for input clock signals with long periods, for example 40 nanoseconds, a very long delay line is needed to accommodate the long period. This very long delay line directly translates to higher power dissipation and larger silicon area.